Got your nose!
by The Familiar
Summary: Zim and Dib, a small room, somebody's tied up, what will happen next? Rated for violence, adult themes.


'You humans have too many... parts.' Zim sneered, looking down at Dib and waving his hands expansively.

Dib looked up at Zim, not because Zim was taller than Dib was, with Zim not having grown in the five years he was on Earth, and Dib now being a good six feet tall. No, Dib looked up at Zim because Zim had him chained to a wall in his base, sitting down. 'Well, what are you going to do about it? You can't do anything; your base is barely working.' It was true; the base had been almost shut down completely by Zims' leaders after Operation Impending Doom II was completed.

Zim grinned and pulled out a long, wicked looking knife. 'I don't need special equipment to improve you.'

Dib gasped and tried to pull away and kick out, but he couldn't, he was too tightly tied. 'No!' he shouted.

Zim grinned. 'I miss the sounds of screams.' He got a far away look in his eyes, remembering Irk and the destruction he caused. Then he grinned, 'I believe human children have a game... got your nose?' He reached out to Dibs face and held his nose, pulling the knife down sharply. 'I've got your nose, now.'

Dib screamed as he saw the fleshy lump between Zims' fingers. He couldn't feel the pain yet, but- he screamed in pain as the shock wore off.

Zim laughed. 'You look more Irken now, but...' He leaned in to Dibs ear and ran his tongue around the rim. Then he bit down and tore it off, leaving a great bloody chunk of ear still attached to Dibs head. Zim spat the ear out. 'Peh! You taste disgusting.' He wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dib whimpered and tried to pull away. He felt light-headed, and wondered if he would pass out soon.

Zim noticed Dibs dizziness. 'We can't have you sleeping. Pathetic humans.' He spat the word, and grabbed a needle, shoving it harshly into Dibs skin, and injecting the liquid inside.

Dib moaned, opening his eyes and feeling the blood dripping down his face. He didn't even flinch when Zim severed his other ear. 'Please stop.' He moaned.

'Stop?' Zim laughed. Dib was beginning to wonder if he was a little unhinged. 'But I'm having so much fun.' He stepped back to review his work. 'You look more Irken, but there's something missing.' He tapped his chin with a finger. 'Of course!' He grabbed large chunks of Dibs hair and cut them off, sometimes just ripping them out of the skull.

What was left of Dibs hair was just his centre spike, which Zim then separated to look more like an Irkens' antennae.

Zim nodded. 'Much better.' Then he frowned and looked at Dibs hands. 'Too many fingers,' he muttered to himself. 'We can fix that, can't we, Dib?'

Dib moaned and shook his head. 'No, please.' He wanted this to end.

'Please? If I had known you would like it, I never would have started, but! It's too late to stop now.' He grinned. 'Which finger? Eenie, Meenie, Myni, Mo!' He cut off Dibs little finger, then pulled his hand back in disgust. 'You have lost too much blood. Look at it all' He frowned. 'Humans can die from too little blood, yes?'

'Yes!' Dib nodded. Maybe Zim would let him go?

Zim shrugged. 'I was planning on killing you anyway, so, I guess I▓ll just have to work faster.' He grabbed Dibs other Hand and quickly sliced off his other little finger.

'No!' Dib struggled again, trying to stop Zim, though he knew it was hopeless.

Zim leaned over Dib and smiled at him. He put his hands on Dibs neck. 'What is this thing for?' He put his thumbs on Dibs Adams' apple. 'More lumps blemishing your ugly body. Maybe I can crush it smooth.' He pushed with his thumbs, relishing the gurgling noise that dib made, and the way his breath rasped, harsher and harsher. He let go and smiled creepily. Then he leaned down and licked the bruise that was forming. Then he sunk his teeth into Dibs throat and ripped out his Adams apple, to Dibs screams and a gush of blood.

Zim leaned back and laughed. 'Did you enjoy that as much as I did?'

Dib gasped and whispered hoarsely. 'No, no, no.' more in a silent plea that as an answer to Zim.

Zim grinned again, with blood smeared around his mouth. 'I believe you humans have one more unnecessary appendage on your body.' He pulled Dibs pants down, and Dib squeezed his legs together tightly, and closed his eyes. Zim smiled an insane grin. He brought the knife down and Dib screamed in soprano.

Zim tossed the parts away. Then looked approvingly at Dib. 'Almost, but not quite.' He said to himself. He appraised Dibs body to find out what was wrong.

Dibs head lolled back, and his eyes closed. He could feel the life leaking out of his body, drip by drip. "Of course!' he heard Zim exclaim. He felt one of his eyes get held open, and saw Zims hand lean in and then the optic cord was broken, snapped right out of his head. The last thing he saw was Zim look at his eye, in an almost Shakespeare-skull-Alas poor Yorick pose, then lean in for the other eye.

Zim crushed both of the eyes in his hands, and felt the juice from them leak over his hands. He looked at Dib. 'It's hard to be an Irken, isn't it?' He mused out loud, then brought the knife down and cut Dibs stomach open. He looked at it, open in front of him, then put his hands inside the dying body in front of him in curiosity, and dragged out internal organ after internal organ, getting his arms right into the corpse and dragging out lungs, a heart, odd coloured organs of all variety. He ended up pushing his hand right through Dib throat, where he had ripped out the lump. He waved at himself, then collapsed onto the bloody body, laughing hysterically.

- -- -- --

Zim's just slightly unhinged. Sorry if you expected smut, but you wouldn't have read it if I said it was just torture.

Everybody: Go out; listen to Nosebleed Section by the Hilltop Hoods. Best hip-hop song ever and I don't really like hip hop. 


End file.
